New arrival
by Lisabud
Summary: Aarons reaction to Paddy's news that him and Rhona are together and Rhona is pregnant with marlons baby. How will he take it? First fan fiction! please review Lisa xx
1. Chapter 1

_"Marlon, mate"_

_"You're no mate of mine! But I shouldn't be surprised that's what your good at, stealing other people's kids. How is Aaron by the way?"_

Paddy winced at that comment, Marlon knows it was below the belt but he is hurt by what he is being told.

_"Marlon, please?" _Rhona says between sobs_"it doesn't have to be like this."_

_"Doesn't have to be …. Of course it has to be like this! Just keep away from me!"_

And with that Marlon turns and walks away. Rhona falls to the floor in tears. Paddy rushes over to her and holds her in his arms. There is nothing he can say to make it better so he just rocks her gently in his arms.

As Paddy sits there with Rhona he remembers the words Marlon said "you're good at stealing other people's kids!" Paddy realises that he needs to tell Aaron what's going on. You can never predict how Aaron will react to anything and its best if he hears this from Paddy than any one else. With everything that has gone on recently this could send him over the edge?

It was nearly time for Aaron to get back. After telling Rhona what he planned to do they agreed that it would be best for her to go back to Andy's so that Paddy could speak to Aaron on his own. As Rhona left she smiled at paddy, _"it'll be ok."_

Paddy made a start on tea; he looked at the clock any minute now Aaron would be back so he sat himself at the table to wait. As he sat there he suddenly felt nervous. Lost in his own thoughts of how this could go, he jumped when the kitchen door banged open.

_"Alright Padster? Mmmmm that smells good! Have I forgotten your birthday or something?"_

_"No Aaron but there is something I need to talk to you about."_

_" What? Are you ok, has something happened with Jackson?"_

_"No no, Jackson is fine, I'm fine, I think but just sit down and I'll explain."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"So come on then Paddy, your freaking me out here!"_

Paddy hadn't really thought about how he would break the news to Aaron. So he thought it would be best to tell him a bit at a time to see how he took it.

_"**PADDY**!"_

_"I'm seeing Rhona!"_

He blurted it out and then looked at Aaron to gauge his reaction. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. At least he wasn't kicking off, he thought.

_"Aaron, are you ok? Say something!"_

_"Thank god! You've finally got yourself a woman! Have you spoken to Marlon?"_

_"Yes"_ Was all Paddy could say

_"Bet he's not happy? Perhaps you and Rhona should give the Woolpack a wide berth!"_

Paddy watched Aaron's reaction, that part seemed to go ok, no fists or shouting. Maybe he could handle this. Aaron had grown up so much, what with the court case, coming out and Jackson and the accident.

It had been two weeks since Jackson had told Aaron that he blamed him for the fact that he was "dead from the neck down" and that he never wanted to see him again ever! Aaron had thought Jackson was right and stayed well clear of the hospital. It took a big lecture from his mum to make him see that what him and Jackson had, whatever that may be, was actually worth fighting for and he started going back to the hospital to see him. But every day Jackson said no. It killed Aaron to hear it, but he never gave up!

Paddy thought that with all this he would be able to cope with the other bit of news. Not quite sure how best to tell him, he decided that straight to the point seemed the best way.

_"Aaron, Rhona is pregnant and the baby is Marlon's."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope that everyone is enjoying my take on this situation? Please leave a review, good, bad or ugly. I don't mind! xx**

_"Sorry, just say that again?"_

_"Rhona is pregnant with Marlon's baby."_

Looking at Aaron's face changing from shock to surprise to anger, he realises that perhaps he over estimated Aaron's ability to cope with this news. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell him after all.

_"Aaron talk to me, I know this isn't exactly what you want to hear but it doesn't change how I feel about you, you'll always be my son."_

Aaron is just sat there in complete shock and is thinking back, that is exactly what his dad said to him when they found out that Sandra was pregnant, and look how that turned out! Paddy can see Aaron is trying to process this information, and senses that he is not taking as well as he had hoped.

_"Aaron, please talk to me?"_

Aaron can feel his chest tighten. He knows what is coming; he can feel the lump in his throat already and the tears that have started to well up in eyes. So he does the only thing he can do. Without looking at Paddy he gets up from the table. _"Sorry Paddy I've got to go!"_

Paddy goes to say something to him, but doesn't know what he can say to make the lad see that nothing has changed.

Aaron slams the door behind him. He needs to get away from here, he needs space to think things through and get things sorted in his head.

He knows exactly where it is he needs to go and who he needs to see. The bus has just pulled up to the stop and Aaron runs to catch it.

_"Where to son?"_

_"Hotten general."_


	4. Chapter 4

As the bus pulls up outside the hospital, Aaron suddenly starts to feel nervous. He needs to see Jackson today, but why would he say yes today? He goes through the entrance and over to the lift to Jackson's ward.

A group of nurses are stood by the doors to the ward, _" Hi Aaron!" _He'd got to know some of the nurses quite well. On past days when Jackson has refused to see him he spent some time getting to know them and finding out how Jackson is through them. _"Still don't think he wants to see you, sorry."_

Now standing outside Jackson's room he felt all nervous again, but shouted rather load, knowing that Jackson would hear, _"well I'm not moving till I've seen him!" _He thought he'd got himself under control but the tears started flowing again. _"It's important!" _he sobs.

Hazel is sat with Jackson and can hear Aaron outside, sobbing.

_"Jackson, Jackson, please let me see you. I need to talk to you."_

Hazel had been looking to the door, her heart breaking for Aaron. She could hear the upset in his voice and knew just how hard Aaron had taken this whole thing. But as she turned to talk some sense into her son, to plead with him to speak to Aaron, she saw the face of a broken man. Tears were flooding down Jackson's face. "___why don't you speak to him Jackson, please, I can't take this anymore, please just talk to him. Sort this out; I can see how upset you are."_

__

"It's not that simple mum. I …. I still love him. Even after all this and everything I, we have gone through I still want him"

_"So why don't you tell him that then?"_

_"Because it's just…. It's just hard!" _Jackson starts crying again, it breaks Hazel's heart to see him like this.

_"Jackson, Jackson, I need ya please let me come in, please." _Aaron isn't ashamed to beg. He needs him. He needs to see Jackson's face again.

Aaron was lent up against the wall, but as his tears start again he sinks to the floor. _"Jackson"_ he whispers.

Hazel pushes the door open; she looks down and sees Aaron in a heap on the floor, head in hands. _"Oh Aaron"_ As Aaron looks up, his eyes are all puffy and red from the tears, Hazel can see the same as she see's in Jackson's everyday, Longing and love.

She held out her hand to him and lifts him up from the cold hospital floor. As she does she pulls him into a tight squeeze. The tears start again.

_"Come on love, if you go in like that you'll only start him off!"_

_"He… He wants to see me?"_

_"Erm well yes and at the same time no. He hasn't said that in so many words but a mother just knows these things." _Aaron looks at her, puzzled._ "He misses you; he just didn't want you to be here because you think you should be."_

_"But I'm not, I love him and I want to be with him!"_

Hazel looks at him in complete shock. Did she hear that right, he loves her son! Aaron realises what he has just said. Normally he would of back tracked and tried to take back what he has said, but this time he didn't need to because actually he really ment it!

Hazel playfully smacks his arm, _"About time you said it! Pity it took ya so long!"_ Hazel saw the look of guilt in his eyes and on his face. Remembering that this is what they had argued about before the accident. _"Sorry I didn't mean that how it came out."_

_**"RIGHT"**_ Hazel said brushing Aaron down and pinching his cheeks. _"Get in there and sort this out, and your not leaving till you do, understood!" _Hazel smiles.

_"Alright bossy!" _Aaron smiled a warm smile at hazel, _"Thanks." _Hazel pats Aarons arm as she heads off for the family room.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. There he was his beloved Jackson, tears streaming down his face; it broke Aaron's heart to see him like this. He wanted to hold him but not sure whether Jackson would be comfortable with that he decided against it.

_"Hi"_ Aaron said

_"Hi"_ Jackson replied


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope you're still enjoying how this is going? Please review! Thanks xx**

_"I heard what you said"_

_"And I ment every word of it. I love you Jackson Walsh! Pushy mother and everything!" _Aaron smiled at Jackson and shuffled over to his bedside, and wiped away Jackson's tears, letting his hand linger on Jackson's cheek._ "I've missed you."_

_"I missed you to Aaron, and I was stupid to send you away like that. But I didn't want you here because you felt guilty. I wanted to give you a way out. But as usual your to stubborn!"_

Aaron lent in and kissed Jackson lightly _"don't push me away again, please. I'm here and I'm not going any where." "Never"_ whispered Jackson as they sealed the deal with a kiss.

Hazel must have been stood by the door outside listening with some of the nurses, because they could hear them whooping and cheering trying, unsuccessfully to be quiet about it!

Aaron and Jackson just looked at each other and then both started to laugh! _"Come in mum."_

_"So have you two sorted things out then? No more ignoring each other?"_ She was trying so hard not to smile, but the look on their faces just filed her with happiness. The spark had come back to Jackson's eye's well both of theirs actually.

_"Yes mum, we're good!"_

_"Well that's brilliant! I said to myself, I said Hazel all they need is a good shove in the right direction!"_

_"Ok mum! Well I think you can go now, I fancy a change of scenery!"_ He looks at Aaron and smiles.

_"Ok, ok I know when I'm not wanted! I'll be back later though!"_ Hazel blows Jackson a kiss and smiles at Aaron and then she is gone

Aaron remembers why he came in the first place. He needed to talk to Jackson about the situation with Paddy. But now he wasn't so sure. They had just made up and he didn't want to rock the boat. Jackson had noticed Aarons face contorting as he was thinking about something.

_"Penny for em?"_

_"Er what? Oh sorry. Just thinking"_

_"Well I guessed that! What about?"_

_"Paddy"_

Jackson looks at him and raises his eyes to get him to elaborate.

_"Paddy and Rhona have got together."_

_"Well that's good isn't it? Paddy's been on his own for so long now; perhaps this is just what he needs?"_

_"Yeah I know but you know Paddy, It's never that easy is it!"_ he laughs.

_"Why, what's happened?_

_"Rhona's pregnant and it's not Paddy's. It's Marlon's"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Well I didn't see that one coming! But hey that's great! You'll have a step brother or sister who's also your 2nd cousin!"_ Jackson laughs.

Aaron rolls his eyes; He always has to make a joke out of everything. _"So you're not happy about it then?"_

_"Well it's not that im not happy, I mean I'm glad that Paddy won't be on his own any more, it's just….. Well I remember what it was like when Sandra was pregnant. My dad told me I'd never get pushed out. That nothing would change, but it did. He didn't want me any more. He had his new family and I just got in the way. I was a constant reminder of me mum and he hated her! So they just ignored me, that's why I got into half, no all the trouble I did because I wanted them to notice me, ya know get their attention."_

_"So let me just get this straight then. You think that when Rhona has this baby that Paddy won't want you around any more?"_

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, _"yeah that's about the long and short of it!"_

Jackson sighed, _"Aaron have you actually spoken to Paddy about this, ya know find out how he's feeling. Or did you just do your usual trick and run away?"_

_"NO! Well yeah."_ Aaron whispered with his head down. He started to feel a bit ashamed. He knew what Jackson was getting at. And he knew that what Jackson was saying was right, as usual. He was always right, about everything just about. It was one of the many things he loved about him.

_"Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit!"_ Jackson said with just the hint of a smug look on his face. He knew he was right and he knew that Aaron knew it too really. He couldn't understand why Aaron ran away from everything.

_**"YES YES I RAN AWAY, OK!** I just kept thinking how it was with my dad and I was scared, scared that I would be rejected again!"_

Aaron always did this. He always pushed people away without actually talking to them first. Always thinking that everything was about him, fearing rejection from everyone. Sometimes it was like he didn't want anyone to get close to him at all, that way he wouldn't get hurt. But he did get hurt really. Although with his macho image he would never show it. He'd shown it to Jackson though.

_"Aaron you are such a Muppet! After everything you and Paddy have been through! He has stood by you whatever you have done. He could have so easily not bothered!"_

_"I know, I know! And I hear what you're saying but my dad…"_

Jackson was getting mad with him, he just couldn't see that paddy was more than just a mate and thought of him as a son, and loved him like a son. Aaron just kept talking going on and on about his dad, Jackson had had enough.

_**"OI! SHUT UP!"**_

Aaron stopped talking, mouth open and completely in shock. Jackson never shouted at him. Not one for an argument really, more a lover than a fighter!

_"Listen to me will ya? Paddy thinks the world of you, he loves ya. And it's about you got it through that thick head of yours and stop pushing him away! Go and talk to Paddy right **NOW!**"_

As he finished shouting Hazel walked back looking slightly worried. She had heard the shouting from down the corridor and was wondering what Aaron had said to get Jackson so riled up. _"Everything alright boys?"_

Jackson was right and he knew it, _"Everything is fine Hazel." _He said with a smile on his face, he turned to Jackson._ "I'm just going actually, glad you came back! Didn't want to leave him on his own." _Jackson looks slightly concerned, Aaron see's it in his eyes. _"I'm going to sort things out with Paddy. I'll be back later, I promise."_ He bends down to Jackson and kisses him. _"Thanks, I love you."_ Jackson smiles back.

As he turns to leave, Hazel who has obviously been paying more attention than she thought she should turns to try and look else where. Aaron smiles and pulls her into a tight hug, _"thanks Hazel for everything."_

Shocked she stands there not knowing what to do or say, she hugs him back. Aaron lets go and runs out of the room and back down to the entrance just in time to see the bus pull up. He ran hard to catch it, _"Emmerdale please."_

As he sat on the bus he had a warm feeling inside him, he'd sorted things out with Jackson and now he just had to sort things out with Paddy. Thinking about it, life wasn't too bad. Well considering, I mean ok so Jackson would possibly never walk again but Aaron got a sense of hope. Life could be great if he just let it.

* * *

_**A/N Hope you'r still enjoying my take on events, not quite finished with this one just yet, but keep your reviews coming! I love reading them, and they inspire me to write more.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with it. xxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I hope your liking this story, please leave me a review after you have finished reading!**

**

* * *

**

As he walked through the door at Smithy cottage, he could hear the TV in the front room. He hoped that Paddy was on his own. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, talking about his feelings and emotional stuff so he could really do without an audience. He called out_ "Paddy, can we talk?"_ He heard the TV go off and Paddy appeared at the door. Paddy looked like he had been crying.

_"Where have you been, I've been really worried about ya?"_

_"It's ok Paddy, I went to see Jackson."_

Paddy looked surprised, Aaron didn't seem upset like he had been the past times he'd come home from the hospital after trying to see Jackson.

_"And err how did it go, the visit I mean?"_

Aaron smiled, _"Well me and him are sorted, I'm gonna go back up there in a bit, so err could I get a lift?"_

_"Yeah sure, of course, but why did you come back then? I didn't think you would want to talk to me again?"_

_"That's why I came back, we need to talk about this and I need to tell you why I reacted how I did."_

Paddy nods his head and takes a seat at the table gesturing for Aaron to do the same.

_"Ok so I need you to listen to what I have to say and not interrupt, ok?"_

_"Ok I promise, no interrupting."_

Aaron takes a deep breath and begins.

_"You caught me by surprise with your err little announcement, and I ran out cos I needed to think. You know the story behind me coming to Emmerdale, cos Gordon didn't want me."_

Paddy looked slightly surprised. Aaron didn't talk about his father often but when he did he always called him dad, never Gordon. He wondered where this was going exactly.

_"Then mum got with you and I hated you! I tried to make your life hell, and I think I succeeded. But the truth is, I didn't want to get close to ya. I didn't want to get hurt again!"_

_"How can you say that? I let you stay here even after everything you did!"_

Aaron raised his eyebrow, _"thought you said you'd listen and not interrupt?"_

_"Sorry, go on then."_

_"Thanks! You let me stay here when mum walked out. You could of just chucked me out on the streets. But you didn't and I started to trust ya. You do go on like and old woman sometimes, but you have always been there, whatever I've done. When I came out, after I hit you, when I hit Jackson the court case and when I tried to, well ya know."_

_"Kill yourself!"_

Aaron winced, _"yeah. And you've been really great taking me to the hospital and that."_

_"Aaron, thanks for telling me this. We've come a long way together you know and I'm really glad that you feel that you can talk to me. And you can you know, about anything. I don't want that to change. I know you rely on me but, you have grown up so much and you have your own life now. I have always thought of and always will think of you as my son."_

_"Thanks Paddy. I'm really pleased for you and Rhona. But you know your gonna have a rough time with the rest of Dingles don't ya?"_

_"Yeah we know that."_ Paddy shuffles in his seat looking uncomfortable.

**_"BUT"_** Aaron says as he gets up _"I'll support ya whatever you need I'm there… dad."_

Paddy looks close to tears as Aaron grabs hold of Paddy and gives him a hug

_"Thanks son that means a lot,"_ In that moment Paddy is so proud of Aaron.

_"Now can I have that lift, I need to get back up the hospital I promised Jackson I wouldn't be long!"_

_"Yeah course! Dad's taxi me!"_

Aaron smiles, _"yeah and don't you forget it!"_

The two men laugh as they hug again and head out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok guys so this is it the end Sorry, I have been reading on the internet some tough times for Aaron and Jackson ahead and not so happy times. So maybe I will write happy stories for them! Thanks for all your reviews they really help with the writing. xxx**

* * *

_"So did you speak to Paddy then?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I did. And we had a long chat and I think me and him are going to be ok."_

Jackson smiles, _"Good I'm glad"_ He really is pleased they have sorted this out. He knows that paddy cares about Aaron, he's just too stubborn.

_"I've really missed you' Aaron."_

Aaron smiles _"I've only been gone a couple of hours!"_ He gently goes to slide Jackson across the bed as he climbs on and snuggles up to him.

_"Ha ha you know what I mean."_

_"Yeah I do, and I've missed you too, and I've missed this."_ He's stroking Jackson face tracing all of his features with his finger.

_"It's not going to be the same any more."_

_"I know but its ok, I'm here and I'm here to stay! So it'll be better, no falling out! I don't ever want to loose you again. This fortnight has been the worst time of my life!"_

He smiles at Jackson and leans in to kiss him, _"How long before they kick me out?"_

_"I dunno but I don't want you to go."_

_"Muppet!"_

Aaron snuggles closer to Jackson, this is right this is how it should be. There were going to be tough times ahead, they both knew that but with each other for support they would get through it. With the TV on they were both content, happy to just lay there forever.

**THE END**


End file.
